


pleased to meet you

by moonjunhoon (handerscns)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, I love them so much, Jovente, M/M, Meet-Cute, owo, uwu, very fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handerscns/pseuds/moonjunhoon
Summary: as if in every lifetime they have ever lived, they have chosen to come back, and find each other, and fall in love, all over again.





	1. i. say it with flowers

it was a routine for vicente to stop by a flower shoppe every week to buy flowers. it's been a habit of his since his mother died, flowers were always his beloved mother's favorite. he even made sure to buy at the exact store where his mother bought hers— hernando's flower boutique.

the store has been in its same place for almost two centuries. he remembers the sweet, old woman who used to run the shop and give packets of mik-mik whenever he'd accompany his mother to buy flowers. when the woman unfortunately passed away, her daughter inherited the shop, and she still does up to this day.

this day was different though. he arrived at the shop with no one at the counter. he expected to see tita guadalupe's smiling face greet him and ask him what type of flowers he'll buy. but there was no one. he was about to leave when he heard a voice from the back of the shop, "sandali lang ho!"

"hindi yun boses ni tita guada, sino kaya yun," vicente whispered and as he turned around, a man around his age was at the counter, panting heavily.

"good morning po, welcome to hernando's flower boutique. how may i help you?" the man asked vicente.

"si tita guada nandiyan ba?"

"haven't you heard? na-stroke siya two days ago."

"no, i haven't. condolences po, hindi talaga ako na-inform. i was expecting to see her today, as always."

"kami din, tumawag lang bigla yung pinsan ko saying that she has passed away."

"pinsan? hernando ka rin?"

"joven hernando po."

"vicente enriquez. as i was saying, you took over the business?"

"well, i had no choice. hindi pwede yung anak ni tita guada since she has her own business already. so ako ang last resort nila."

"nag-eenjoy ka naman?"

"syempre. lumaki ako around flowers, naging hilig ko na rin sila."

"well, that's good. kaya binabalik-balikan ko yung shop na 'to eh."

as much as vicente wanted to cut the conversation short and avoid being late for work, he couldn't seem to stop himself from speaking with joven. he wouldn't exactly call it "love at first sight," but vicente could definitely sense that something might happen between them.

there was a moment of silence. the two men awkwardly looked at each other, with a few glances around the shop in between. joven cleared his throat and asked vicente what flowers he wanted.

"chrysanthemums and peonies, please," he replied. when joven left and arranged his flowers, vicente walked around the shop, carefully examining the flowers on display. he picked up a yellow rose with red tips. he could hear his mother's voice explaining to him what that flower meant.

 _"anak, alam mo ba, ang ibig sabihin ng bulaklak na ito ay pagkakaibigan at pag-iibigan. lagi mong tatandaan iyon, vicente. magiging mahalaga ito balang araw,"_ vicente smiled at the memory. he took the rose to the counter, telling joven he'll also purchase it.

"nice choice, a yellow rose with red tips mean-"

"friendship and falling in love."

"t-tama. napakaswerte naman ho ng bibigyan niyo ng rosas."

"hindi rin, parang ako yung swinerte sa kanya," vicente smiled at joven. the other man lowered his head and his mouth curved into a half-smile.

vicente paid for the flowers, and hurriedly left the shop, bidding joven goodbye.

—————

it was a long, tiring first day of work for joven. he didn't expect many customers to enter the shop, but people started to pour in minutes after vicente left. he earned a great amount of money, it would make his tita guada proud. joven was about to close the shop and return to his apartment when someone called out his name.

"joven! sandali lang."

he knew that familiar voice. he looked behind him and saw vicente, holding the rose.

"nakalimutan kong ibigay kanina," vicente handed him the rose and joven gently held on to it like it was the most precious thing he's ever gotten.

"salamat, vicente. i guess you'll be around more often?" he softly replied.

vicente chuckled and placed a hand on joven's cheek, "i assure you, mapapadalas dalaw ko."


	2. ii. strangers in the night

who in their right mind would sing in the middle of the night? joven had been tossing and turning in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. the guy in the next apartment was singing and, as much as he likes the man's voice, joven really wanted to sleep. 

"kuya, please. kahit na gusto kong pakasalan ang boses mo, stop already," joven grunted. the singing stopped, as if he heard joven's plea. he sighed with relief, he could finally sleep peacefully.

a few minutes later, the singing was back. this time, the guy's also playing the guitar. he's even singing classic opm hits which joven loves, this was going to be a long night for him.

"makakatulog ka rin," joven quietly chanted over and over again, rapidly blinking his eyes. but no, the singing just got louder, and joven realized that the man was singing from the other side of the wall.

"bakit kasi ang nipis ng mga pader dito?" joven squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears using his pillows. it's no use. he can still hear the singing.

"okay, that's it. sawang-sawa na ako," joven rose up from his bed and shuffled out of his apartment. he angrily knocked on the door next to his, until a man holding a guitar opened it.

good lord, he was attractive.

he had to keep himself calm, or at least, still annoyed. this man, this absolutely handsome man, has been causing him his misery that night and he had to stop it.

"excuse me po, pero nakakasira po kayo ng tulog. can you please stop singing? bakit ka kasi kumakanta ng ganitong oras? nanghaharana ka ba ng multo?" joven snapped at him, but the man just stayed calm.

"talaga? did i disturb your sleep? sorry, i wasn't even aware na may nakatira diyan," he gestured his hand towards joven's apartment.

"so ako ang multo? ano? ako hinaharana mo? ganun?" joven retorted. he was about to say more until he realized what he just said. oh shit.

the man just smiled and held out his hand, "vicente enriquez." joven was sure he was about to faint.

"uh, joven hernando po."

vicente scratched the back of his neck and chuckled, "look joven, sorry talaga if i disturbed your sleep. hindi ko sinasadya, i swear. hindi na talaga ako kakanta."

"no, please don't," joven said it like it was a plea. vicente raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. joven was really making a mess out of himself right in front of, what it seems to be (already), his crush.

"what i meant was, huwag na lang po kayong kumanta nang wala sa oras," joven sputtered.

"so… you like hearing me sing? i didn't know i had a fan next door," vicente teased.

"h-hindi naman po sa ganun. i mean, i r-really like your voice. it's fine. you're fine. uh, i mean-" joven babbled. vicente smiled and went back into his apartment.

joven doesn't know if he should leave already, vicente didn't close his door, but it would be embarrassing if he'd just stand there. he was contemplating whether or not to return to his own flat when vicente returned with a flyer in his hands.

"if you want, you can watch us perform. i'm personally inviting you," vicente said, handing the flyer to joven. the band's name, aguila, was printed in bold letters and a picture of him with his bandmates was below.

"thank you," joven uttered.

"sige na, joven, matulog ka na. good night, sleep well!" vicente gushed and he closed the door to his apartment, leaving joven to stare at a closed door.

he returned to his own apartment and slumped on his bed. he stared at the poster and sighed, "akala ko pa naman may chance ako. fan lang pala ang turing sa akin." he was about to crumple up the poster and throw it away when he caught a glimpse of a writing at the back.

kung gusto mo ng personal show, just call me ;)  
09********* -vicente

joven tried sleep at all that night. vicente wasn't even singing anymore, he just couldn't. there was only one way to get him to sleep, and it's crazy, if you think about it.

joven grabbed his phone and dialed in the number on the poster. it was immediately picked up.

"hello? vicente?"

"personal show? agad?"

"help me sleep?"

"i got you."

—————

in the end, joven finally got to sleep. vicente's calming voice surprisingly helped him. the next morning, he woke up to see that the call was still ongoing. vicente was softly strumming his guitar on the other end and joven smiled.


	3. iii. happy halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the title says, happy halloween!!

joven didn't really want to attend this halloween party. remedios dragged him there, since her girlfriend felicidad organized the party. he doesn't even know where his bestfriend is right now. he's alone, wearing a vampire costume in the aguinaldo household, of all damn places.

"uwi na nga ako," joven mumbled to himself, taking out his phone. he was about to send a text to remedios when someone slapped his back.

"goyo, my man! buti naman dumating ka-" the man who slapped his back looked at him and bit his lip.

"i'm sorry, i thought you were somebody else," the man apologized. joven just stared at the man in a pirate costume, he was really hot.

"no, it's okay. madami kasing naka-vampire costume ngayon eh," joven replied.

"madami talagang tao. well, it's the aguinaldos, what do you expect?"

"tama. and i assume that you're…"

"an employee ni sir miong. and ikaw?"

"friend ng girlfriend ni felicidad."

"ah, si remedios. remedios ba yun?"

"yeah, kaso nawawala siya ngayon."

"ako rin, nawawala eh. sabi ng mga del pilar dadating sila nang maaga."

the two men started to converse that led them to the bench on the balcony of the house. joven liked the way how the man told stories; his hands are fond of making gestures and his facial expressions make joven laugh. they didn't even notice that it was about midnight until joven let out a yawn.

"inaantok ka na pala," the man pointed out. joven gave him a half-smile and told him that he isn't.

"sige lang, magkwento ka pa. i'm enjoying your company, kahit na hindi ko alam ang pangalan mo," joven joked.

"i could say the same to you. i'm vicente," he replied.

"joven hernando."

"are you sure na ayaw mo pang umuwi, joven?" vicente asked him.

"hindi. mas gugustuhin ko pang kasama ka kaysa umuwi nang mag-isa," joven answered.

vicente continued with his stories, until he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. joven had already fallen asleep, and vicente didn't want to disturb him. all he could do was kiss the top of joven's head and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"good night."

—————

remedios woke up screaming.

"oh my god, felicidad! si joven! shit, uuwi na ako," she grabbed all her clothes and quickly dressed up when felicidad stopped her.

"rem, don't worry. joven's fine," she assured remedios with a kiss on her cheek. remedios looked at her girlfriend and deeply sighed.

"nasaan siya?" she asked.

"nasa balcony, but i think you don't want to disturb him, babe."

"i'll just check on him," she promised. remedios put on one of felicidad's silk robes and hurried to the balcony. what she saw was joven, cuddling vicente, wrapped in a huge blanket. she let out a content sigh and returned to felicidad's room with a smile on her face.

—————

vicente's eyes fluttered open and tried stretching out his arms but wad unable to do so, it was only then he remembered what happened last night. he looked at the other man who was peacefully sleeping beside him.

"i could wake up to this everyday," he said to himself. joven's eyes also opened at that moment and immediately found vicente's.

"good morning. morning na ba?" joven asked in a hushed tone.

vicente chuckled at him, "yes, umaga na. kamusta ang tulog mo?"

"for some reason, ang sarap ng tulog ko. so i guess i should thank you for that."

"huwag mo na akong pasalamatan. halata naman kasing inaantok ka na kagabi."

"kumuha ka pa talaga ng kumot."

"ha?" vicente looked at the giant blanket that was draped around them, "hindi ako 'yung kumuha ng kumot."

"edi sino?"

behind the balcony door, felicidad was quietly listening to their conversation. she muttered, "oblivious boys."


	4. iv. no rain, no flowers

vicente was on his way to his ex-girlfriend's apartment when the rain suddenly poured. bummer, but at least their old photo albums are drenched and useless, their pictures are faded and smudged now. he doesn't even need to feel guilty about the albums and their break-up. it was clara who ended things, not him.

"tangina naman 'tong ulan," he mumbled. he threw the box of albums in the giant trash bin and immediately covered his head with his hands. it was no use anyway, he's soaking wet. "malas talaga."

a man with an umbrella walked up to him. vicente looked at him and said, "anong ginagawa mo?"

the man cleared his throat. "nakaharang po kayo, bahay ko po 'yan." he pointed behind vicente and sure enough, there was a small house behind him that he didn't even notice.

"ah, sorry," he apologized and gave way to the man. after he heard the slam of a door, the street was quiet, and he's still drenched. a few minutes later, something creaked and he heard the man's voice again.

"gusto mong pumasok?"

—————

vicente sat down on a small but comfortable sofa and the man placed a cup of hot tea in front of him. he quickly declined it saying, "hindi ako umiinom ng tsaa."

"ah, para po sa akin 'yan. ano pong gusto niyo? kape? juice? mainit na tubig?" he offered more drinks to vicente.

"gusto kong umuwi," he deadpanned.

the man shrugged and went back to his kitchen "edi kape," he muttered.

vicente slumped back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. the living room was pretty bare; a bookshelf lined one wall, a few picture frames were hung on another. that was basically it. he figured that the man was new to the neighbourhood, which was probably the reason why he hasn't seen his house before.

the man returned with a cup of coffee and placed next to the cup of tea. "ayan, kape. inumin mo na, baka lumamig," he said with a flat voice.

vicente didn't want to offend the man, so he took a small sip and, damn it was actually good. after putting down the cup, he looked at the man who was seated beside him. he had glasses on, something similar to that of harry potter's, he was evidently taller than him but the loose clothes make him look smaller and, as much as vicente didn't want to admit, he's really attractive.

"paano ka napunta doon?" the man asked.

"saan?" vicente replied, confused.

"sa tapat ng bahay ko."

"papunta kasi ako sa apartment ng ex ko-"

"ex mo na nga, pupuntahan mo pa?" the man said, bitterly. it was quite obvious that he was going through something similar.

"ibabalik ko lang naman mga photo album namin sa kanya. kaso biglang bumuhos ang ulan kaya tinapon ko na lang."

"kasi nabasa?"

"for the most part, oo. pero ayaw ko talaga siyang harapin."

"i know how you feel," the man looked at vicente, and their gazes met. there was sadness and guilt in the man's eyes. "kalilipat ko lang dito kasi nag-break kami ng boyfriend ko. we used to live together, but now may kinakasama na siyang iba." tears filled his eyes, and all that vicente could do was rub the man's back and tell him that he's going to be alright.

"pasenya na, nabigla yata kita sa kwento ko," he apologized as he dabbed his tears away with his shirt.

vicente didn't have a good answer in mind and what he said was, "broken hearts club, am i right?"

the man actually let out a giggle and it made vicente's heart flutter. he took a sip from his cup of tea and sighed deeply, glancing at vicente. "thank you," he mouthed.

"no problem. hey, kung gusto mong kausap, i'm six houses away," vicente suggested with a smile. both men looked out the window to see that the sun was shining again. they both stood up and faced each other, with tension between them.

"so, uh, pupunta ka pa sa ex mo?"

vicente pressed his lips together for a few moments, imitating a thinking face. "unfortunately, yes. kailangan ko ng closure." that was a giant lie. the truth is, vicente is all good to go and ready to forget about clara, especially with this man in front of him.

the man's expression dulled as he led vicente out of his home, muttering something under his breath. "ano?" vicente questioned him

"joven. hernando," the man, joven, answered while reaching out his hand. vicente shook it, introducing himself as well.

"magkikita pa tayo, 'di ba?" vicente queried.

"syempre, alam mo naman kung nasaan ako," joven assured him. he gently closed the door to his house, and vicente turned around, making sure that joven would see him on his way to clara's apartment.

one final glance at joven's home, he quickly dashed back to his house and slammed the door shut as he entered. his heart was beating fast and he couldn't think straight.

—————

joven closed all the windows and curtains, locked the door and lied down on his sofa where vicente once sat. he could feel his face heating up, he probably looked like a tomato out in the sun. he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, thinking about vicente and him alone.

—————

both men, in their respective homes, looked up and wondered, "broken heart pa nga ba?"


	5. v. the cupid system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! mahaba-haba ito to compensate for the long (not really) hiatus. enjoy!

joven was seated on a plush, velvet couch near a door with a sign that said "vicente enriquez" in front. remedios really had to urge him to do an post on his blog about the cupid system and its development. joven didn't believe in all that romantic, sappy shit when your supposed soulmate is presented to you by an algorithm and a team of researchers.

a cheerful, preppy girl informed him that mr. enriquez was ready to speak with him. he thanked the girl and proceeded to open the door. when he entered the office, mr. enriquez was smiling at him and told joven to take a seat.

"thank you for letting me interview you, mr. enriquez," joven said.

"no problem, i'm glad that you thought of doing this for your blog. the cupid system is something that everyone needs to be aware of," vicente said with a smug expression on his face. joven wanted to laugh, the cupid system is one of the most ridiculous matchmaking programs he's ever heard of. love could not be determined by some statistics and formula, it's fate that determines it.

"so, what led your group to create the cupid system?"

vicente chuckled and leaned back in his seat, "it wasn't exactly my idea. my friends, julian and gregorio del pilar, were the ones who pioneered this system. i just funded the entire thing." he took a deep breath and continued, "with our past experiences, especially gregorio's, we wanted to spare everyone from break-ups and moving on from exes."

joven nodded, writing down a few notes in his notepad. "would you say that this system is reliable in finding someone's true love?"

"yes, of course. the cupid system took years of research. we aim to perfect the matchmaking program to the best of our ability and, i believe, we've done a pretty good job."

joven raised an eyebrow at him, mostly because he was still skeptical about the whole system. "what makes you so sure?"

vicente wasn't able to answer immediately, unlike before. he lowered his eyes and forced out a laugh. "you see, uh, i haven't found my match yet. which is hilarious, since i was one of the first to sign up for the program. but cupid will find her or him soon, i hope."

joven's eyes widened at vicente casually hinting his bisexuality. vicente must've caught his action and asked him if everything was okay.

"yeah, but, aren't your worried that you'll never find the one? and the fact you prefer both girls and boys makes it a lot more difficult compared to when you strictly like boys or girls."

"there are a lot of factors in the cupid system, joven," vicente answered. joven wanted to melt when vicente said his name, smooth and subtle. "for example, not everyone is registered in the cupid system. what if your true love wasn't in the database? also, if the wrong information was entered, it'll mess up the probability."

"how does the system even work, mr. enriquez?" joven asked.

"are you in the database, joven?"

joven shook his head, he would never sign up for any matchmaking program. it's pure bullshit, love and statistics shouldn't even be in the same sentence.

"give me your phone," vicente ordered. joven took out his phone but he grasped it tight, squinting his eyes at vicente.

"please." vicente's expression softened as he held out his hand, gesturing to the mobile phone. joven sighed and handed his phone to vicente, who placed a tiny chip inside.

"hoy! anong ginagawa mo?" joven attempted to grab his phone from vicente's grasp but the other man was quick enough to move it away.

"relax, joven. that was a data chip, i'm putting you in the database."

—————

after removing the chip from joven's phone and telling his secretary to send it to the "collection area," vicente gave joven a tour around the building and how the cupid system worked.

"since you're now in the system, all your information will now be sorted and dissected, finding the perfect match for you," vicente explained.

different types of screens and monitors faced joven. many of them contained his photos, a few of his poems were flashed on others and one screen, which was directly in front of him, showed all his possible matches. joven gulped, what was he so nervous about? these matchmaking programs were stupid anyway, why did he have his hopes up?

"your phone is your direct link to cupid. once they find your match, a message will instantly be sent to you which includes a photo and all needed information of your match."

"how long does the search take?"

"it depends, really. some take years, and others, seconds," vicente replied and looked at the journalist. "here's to hoping, joven."

"here's to hoping, mr. enriquez."

—————

on their way back to vicente's office, joven's phone suddenly went off. a loud, ringing sound filled the hall and he scrambled to shut the damn thing off. as he looked at his phone, vicente's angelic face was on the screen with the words "match found" in huge, bold letters.

"m-mr. enriquez?"

"ano, joven?"

"phone mo, nasaan?"

"nasa office, ba-"

joven held vicente's hand and they ran to his office, joven's heart racing. could this man be his true love? is he the reason why vicente had to wait so long to find his match? could he even rely on this damn system?

vicente's phone was ringing out of control when they reached his office. and, as expected, joven's image was on the screen with the same words. both of their phones stopped once they were in close proximity, and the two men stared at each other, a few feet apart.

"you're my match?" joven whispered. vicente stepped closer until only a few inches separated them. joven knew he was attracted to vicente in some way, but he didn't know it would end up like this.

"well goddamn, joven. i didn't need an algorithm to figure that out," vicente laughed. a flush crept up joven's face and he giggled, looking at vicente, his match.

—————

WHEN TWO HEARTS MEET

You don't force love upon two people, which made me hate matchmaking. Love is something that demands to be felt and reciprocated, otherwise, it's not love at all. When Remedios, a friend of mine, insisted that I write about The Cupid System or TCS, I was very hesitant. Not only was it a matchmaking program, but it involved science at statistics and probability which i am NOT interested in.

To my surprise, it was actually a good program. I was able to interview Mr. Vicente Enriquez, one of the co-founders of TCS and, according to him, the system was created out of the dream to help people find their matches without undergoing the pain of several heartbreaks. I was lucky enough to see the procedures which, ironically, used my information.

So, you're probably wondering if I've met my match. The short answer is yes. Further explanations will be in a separate post, but I'm eager to introduce him to you!

Remember TCS's co-founder? Yes, it's him. Very cliché, I suppose, but we're currently working things out and I'm moving in his home (updates will be in another post), which is exciting. I'm happy and complacent spending my time with him, and who knows, this will last a lifetime.

And if he's reading this (which he probably is), I love you, Vicente Enriquez. You are my everything.

\- Joven H.


	6. vi. teenage dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pakshet i've been dying to do this for so long. this is something similar to klaine's first meeting and i fucking love (and miss) klaine glee needs a reunion soon
> 
> ok i was being emo over glee,, anyways enjoy!! hehe gets niyo ang title if you know what happened in glee (and if not it's perfectly okay!!)
> 
> once again, enjoy po!! <3333

joven had to transfer to del pilar academy in the middle of august. his father, heneral antonio luna, decided to let him transfer after a certain bullying incident in his old school. he's definitely not coming back there anytime soon.

the school was obviously huge, even if he just saw it from the outside while commuting to his old school. he wasn't able to encounter any of the students though, when he accompanied his father to enroll him. he's expecting to see them, and a lot more, on his first official day.

he feared that he would be late, since his father took too long taking pictures of him in his uniform. "tingnan mo 'tong anak ko! ang gwapo mo talaga!" the general beamed at his son.

his father even brought him there, and packed all the things he needed the night before. "have fun, joven! 'wag kang magpapagutom, okay? mag-commute ka na muna mamaya, medyo busy ako para sunduin ka. ingat! paalam na, anak!" his father said and he drove off, leaving joven at the school entrance.

joven took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, he can totally do this. he entered the school but was instantly bombarded with students crowding the hallways. girls were squealing and boys were running quickly just to get to the other side of the building.

joven can't go with these people, he'd be lost in a sea of rowdy students. fortunately, another boy arrived who was very overwhelmed of the students stood beside him.

"excuse me, uh, pwede ba akong magtanong? bago kasi ako dito," joven asked the boy beside him.

"ha?" he looked at joven, and he was really handsome. "ah, i'm vicente," he took out his hand for joven to shake.

joven wasn't introducing himself, but he'll take that for an answer. at least he know handsome boy's name if they ever see each other again.

he shook vicente's hand. "joven. so, ano bang nangyayari?"

vicente looked at the people and smiled, "the aguila band is having another impromptu performance. it tends to shut the school down for a bit."

"ang cool naman siguro ng aguila band na 'yan."

"they're like rockstars," vicente stated. he grabbed joven's hand and pulled him away from the crowd of people. "tara, may shortcut akong alam."

they ran through the school back garden and even passed through the laboratories. joven was confused if this was even a shortcut, but he was able to see even just a portion of the academy.

they arrived at the music room which had instruments set up and students excitedly chattering. he recognized two of the members of the aguila band, one is gregorio del pilar and the other is his brother, julian. now he gets why the school shuts down everytime they play. their family owns del pilar academy, it's named after them, for heaven's sake.

"vicente!" another student, who seemed to be the pianist, called out and waved at him.

"yeah, i'll be right there, ej!" he turned to look at joven. "just enjoy, okay? i'll be right back after this."

he left joven and made his way to gregorio and whispered something. gregorio's face scrunched up, then he sighed and took a guitar. vicente stood in front and tapped the microphone a few times.

"good morning, eagles! i would be fronting today, if that is fine with all of you."

most of them nodded their heads and whispered "sure" and "why not" but a few girls rolled their eyes at the announcement. joven didn't know what got into him that made him shout, "kaya mo 'yan, vicente! fighting!"

everyone glanced at him and a blush crept up his face. he saw vicente smile before he looked at julian, who was at the drums, and the song started.

—————

"ikaw ang hantungan at bilang kanlungan mo, ako ang sasagip sa'yo…" vicente sang and everyone mouthed the words to the song, except joven. he just stared at the boy he met an hour ago, singing one of those songs he disliked because it was overplayed (despite being a really good track). but hearing vicente sing that was calming, somehow.

the song ended and everyone erupted with cheers and applause, even those girls who wanted gregorio to sing. while the other members immediately entertained their fellow students, vicente approached joven.

"how was it?" vicente asked.

"it was amazing. you were amazing," joven replied.

"syempre, medyo inspired kasi ako ngayon." both of their eyes met and they blushed.

"are you up for coffee later? may café na malapit dito."

"hindi ba may kapehan naman dito sa loob ng academy?" 

"well, mga kaibigan ko kasi…" vicente turned his back and his bandmates were together, looking at him and joven while doing hearts with their hands and kissy faces.

"ah, gets."

"so, pwede ka?"

"i- sure, kaso i should be home by 5."

"no problem! kung gusto mo, ihatid pa kita pauwi."

"o-okay."

"see you later? doon sa may entrance. where we met."

"i'll see you there."

vicente returned to his bandmates and they instantly ruffled his hair and teased him. joven got out of the music room and located the room for his first period.

joven mumbled to himself, "ang cute pa rin niya kahit magulo buhok niya."


End file.
